Raindrop Kisses
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Akashi and Nijimura are caught umbrella-less in the heavy rain. What can do they but wait it out undercover? Though, it seems they won't even be doing that. NijiAka, nijiakaweek2k17


_hey people who might be regular readers of mine! i just wanted to give a quick heads up that i won't be posting my knb fics on here anymore. but that doesn't mean i've stopped writing them! they're just gonna be on my ao3 (link on my page)! so check it out there! i just feel not many people are reading knb on fanfic or anything so yeah, just saving my lazy self that time hehe. anywho, hope you enjoy this one for nijiakaweek2k17!_

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice walk around the empty streets for Akashi and Nijimura. It was supposed to be relaxing, peaceful, free from problems. Sadly, problems seemed to want to tag along with them on their evening stroll. Rain began to fall, properly forcing them to dash to the nearest undercover area.

"This way, Sei!" Nijimura frantically yelled, hand in hand with Akashi as he quickly led his boyfriend under the covered doorway to a closed shop. "Man, the sky was clear when we left," he complained.

"Mother Nature should never be underestimated, Shuuzou," Akashi responded as he stared up at the dark clouds. It didn't seem like the rain was going to clear any time soon. "The forecast did say evening showers."

"Showers, not downpour."

Akashi laughed softly at Nijimura's bitterness. When Akashi held his hand tighter, Nijimura calmed down. The two of them took a seat on the stair step to the shop entrance.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while, huh?" Nijimura sighed.

"At least it's still quiet without anybody around," Akashi said. He turned to his head from the sight of the empty streets to his boyfriend. "Wasn't that what you were going for when you suggested to take a walk?"

Nijimura gave a small pout before pressing a quick kiss on Akashi's forehead. "Yeah, yeah…"

Akashi let out another soft laugh.

The two might've been only sitting and waiting, but their time wasn't a bore. They watched the rain fall as they leaned against one another. They listened to the soothing trickle of raindrops. They basked in each other's company.

Breaking the silence was another subtle laugh from Akashi.

"What is it?" Nijimura curiously asked.

"It's nothing," Akashi brushed off, his smile turning melancholy. "I was just recalling something my mother used to say when I was a child." He turned back up to the sky. "If it rained like this before bed, we would sit by my window. My mother would pull me into her lap and always say, 'the rain brings just as much life into the world as the sun, so make the best of it.'"

This time it was Nijimura's turn to hold Akashi's hand tighter. He knew how his boyfriend could get when he thought about his late mother. "It's a very nice way of thinking."

"Yes…" Akashi mumbled. The look in his eyes then changed from nostalgic to thoughtful. "In fact—"

Akashi suddenly stood midsentence, catching Nijimura off guard. He then trotted out into the rain, surprising Nijimura even more.

"Sei, what are you doing?" Nijimura called, standing himself. "You're gonna soak yourself. Get back over here."

"Shuuzou, instead of waiting for the rain to pass, why don't we make the best of it?" Akashi called back. He could feel the rain refreshing him as he reached out to the skies above.

"Sei, you're crazy," Nijimura yelled. "You're gonna get yourself sick!"

Akashi didn't respond, only throwing a smirk back at Nijimura. "Why don't you make me?"

Nijimura narrowed his eyes.

Akashi endearingly laughed once more. He continued to trot about in the rain, uncaring about how wet he was getting.

At least Nijimura still cared about how soaked Akashi was. "Seijuurou, I'm serious!"

Akashi twirled to face Nijimura again when hearing him use his whole name. Instead of laughing, he narrowed his eyes just as Nijimura did before.

The two of them had their own mini glaring contest, which Nijimura somehow won when Akashi finally made his way back.

"Finally, you're back—gwah!"

Only, Akashi Seijuurou never loses.

Akashi began rapidly shaking his wet hair, thoroughly getting Nijimura wet as well. Nijimura tried to block the raindrops, but it was no use. When Akashi finally stopped, he combed his fingers through his damp hair with a victorious smile.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," Nijimura halfheartedly threatened.

Nijimura attempted to grab ahold of Akashi, but Akashi easily stepped back. Akashi began running back into the open streets with Nijimura chasing behind. Each time Nijimura would try to catch Akashi, Akashi would evade his grasp. Nijimura would try again, occasionally slipping on the wet pavement. This only made Akashi laugh and Nijimura want to catch his boyfriend more.

Akashi ran past a lamppost, using it to his advantage. When Nijimura tried to catch him going one way, Akashi would swiftly go the other. When Nijimura tried turning back the other way, Akashi would switch as well. They went back and forth before Akashi attempted to run off again and Nijimura finally managed to catch him.

Nijimura grabbed his boyfriend from behind, playfully lifting him up. "Got you!" he yelled, swinging his boyfriend a bit.

"Alright, alright," Akashi breathed, partially out of breath from the running. Though, he saw that he wasn't the only one.

Nijimura put Akashi back down, hands still on his boyfriend's waist. Akashi turned so that they were face to face, seeing Nijimura just as soaked as him.

"See. How was it making that best of things?" Akashi knowingly asked, affectionately pushing Nijimura's hair back and out of his boyfriend's face. He liked how it looked slicked back.

"We're both soaked to the bone, Sei," Nijimura halfheartedly mocked. He didn't deny the fun though.

"And since we're already wet, we no longer have to wait for the rain to pass," Akashi responded. "We can hurry home." Though Akashi said this, it seemed he wasn't really in a rush.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Nijimura as well. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Nijimura's lips. When he pulled away, he started walking towards the direction of their home. Nijimura followed behind with a smile bright on his face.

"Do you know what else is wonderful about the rain?" Akashi asked suddenly. He turned his head back a bit to Nijimura, though still walking forward. "You can't have rainbows without rain."

Nijimura paused for a moment as Akashi nonchalantly continued on. He blinked once. Twice. By the third blink, Nijimura was running after Akashi once more. "Sei!"

Akashi continued poking fun at Nijimura by running as well. This time it didn't take long for Nijimura to reach him.

Once side by side again, they shared one last kiss in the rain. No doubt the best was made out of that rainy evening.


End file.
